Survival 101
by Gizzygirl
Summary: It's time for the 65th Hunger Games and the Gamemakers have it planned to be the best yet! As the Games go on you get the chance to sponsor your favorite tribute so they will have a shot at winning. Don't judge by the first chapter, I suck at beginnings!
1. The Beginning

**Welcome to the 65th Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>The Head Gamemaker smiled to himself. He was proud of how the plans for this years games had turned out. He and his fellow Gamemakers had already agreed on an arena. Now all that had to do was pick out the tributes and they were set. Normally, Maddi would pick them out, but she had retired last year. Now, he and his fellow Gamemakers had to pick them out themselves.<p>

He arrived at room 24 of the Hunger Games building, and got to work.

-.-.-.-.-.

Izzy was hard at work preparing for her job interview. If everything went just right, she would be the newest stylist in the Hunger Games. Her stomach fluttered at the thought. Of course, there was very little chance of that happening. There were many talented Capitolites who had the same dream as hers. She dismissed the thought. She couldn't go in there feeling defeated, that would give her almost no chance of getting the one opening.

She parked her car and headed for the Hunger Games building, carrying the dress she made in hand. This wasn't going to be a normal interview, they were going to take her work and compare it to the works of other wannabes. If her dress outshone the rest, she would land the job of her dreams... that was unless they gave her District 12. She shuddered at the thought. It was nearly impossible to come up with an original idea for that district. She shook her head. No, she couldn't think like that, she wanted District 4. Now that district had endless possibilities. She arrived at the Hunger Games building and walked through the door.

In the lobby, there was a small fountain with a beautiful woman posed as a ballerina. There was water coming out of her mouth, and a sign below that read: THIS FOUNTAIN IS DEDICATED TO OUR WONDERFUL PRESIDENT SNOW. Izzy imagined a sculpture of Snow standing in the fountain, posed as a ballerina. This thought proved too much for her and she burst out laughing.

"Whats so funny?" said a man who appeared to have had multiple surgeries.

Izzy composed herself, "Nothing at all, do you happen to know where room...," she glanced down at the paper she attached to the bag that held the dress, "where room number 5 is?"

The man looked at her, "Oh, your applying for the opening? Room 5 is that way," he pointed to a door to his left.

"Thank you very much!" Izzy thanked him as she hurried to the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the list of tributes:<strong>

**District 1:** Saphire Silken and Opal Cashmere

**District 2:** Marigold Little and Rufus Poinek

**District 3:** Ariana Nuclear and Leo Tanker

**District 4:** Saylor Cameroon and Marc Albacore

**District 5:** Trina Bander and Zack Adder

**District 6:** Twizzy Mogiz and Han Berdnt

**District 7: **Kristina Maple and Martin Elm

**District 8: **Julie Sanders and Cody Tsairs (Heh, funny story behind Cody's last name)

**District 9: **Katie Langer and Aaron Whistler

**District 10:** Kitten Snowy and Spaniel Davidson

**District 11: **Alicia Twine and Peter Roberts

**Distract 12:** Daisy Everdeen (Katniss's aunt) and Smoke Miner

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to get to the reapings as fast as possible.<strong>

**Please, for the love of everything good, review.**

**You love it when other people review your stories, so let me have that feeling too.**

**~Giz**


	2. District 1

**Saphire Silken District 1**

I wake up to the sound of yelling. At first I think that I am back at home, but then I remember. I am at the horrible orphanage. I see big green eyes looking at me. Anabelle, my best friend at the orphanage was waiting for me to wake up so that we can play in the garden. The yelling was coming from Mrs Ruby, the horrible orphanage director. She wanted us to get to work and start cleaning the dump. But I didn't want to.

Most days were like this, Mrs Ruby yelling, the other orphans polishing her shoes to make a good impression on her, and Anabelle and I sneaking off to the garden. Today is the day of the reaping, so no one will notice us and drag us back here. Most people are getting dressed into their expensive garments. But as an orphan, all I own is what is the clothes that I am currently wearing.

Quiet as mice, we sneak off to the garden. once we are there, Anabelle speaks up.

"You didn't mean what you said yesterday, about volunteering, right?"

"Of course I did!" I answered her, "I think we deserve to be free of this dump."

"But what if you die?" Her eyes teared up.

"Then... then you can sneak off to the training center and learn how to fight. And next year you can win the life you deserve."

"But I won't have any friends! I already have no friends other than you!"

It's true. This whole time in the orphanage, Anabelle and I have had no one other than each other. It was almost enough to convince me that I shouldn't volunteer. Almost.

"How about we go make ourselves some new friends then?" I suggest.

Anabelles eyes light up and I immediately regret saying that. She wants to be friends with Opal Cashmere. The Cashmere's were the richest non-victor family in all of District 1.

"Not Opal!" I snap and the light in her eyes dies down.

"Why do you hate him so much?" she asks.

I had to think about it for a while. Why did I hate him so much? Was it because he never had to lift a finger to get even the best food?

"Long story," I snap again, and Anabelle knows better then to ask me now, "Come on, we'd better get to the reaping"

-.-.-.-.

We arrived at the reaping and got into our lines. Anabelle and I stood next to each other, and waited for the names to be drawn. To this day, she still didn't know the name of the woman who drew out the names. As usual, she trotted over to the glass ball that held the girls names first. I held my breath as she reached her hand in, dug around, and pulled out a slip of paper. I don't see why it mattered, I was going to volunteer anyway, right? My world was spinning around me and I was wondering if I should go through with this. This could leave Anabelle, my best friend, all alone. But when I heard who's name was picked, I realized that I had no choice.

"Anabelle Turquoise," the woman read out in a clear, loud voice. I could see the blood drain from my best friends face as she tried to show no emotion. Surely she remembered that I was going to volunteer for her. Maybe she was beginning to doubt that. She walked up to the stage and stood with her hands clenched into little fists.

The Capitolite woman payed no attention and read out the name of the male tribute. It was Opal Cashmere.

I watched him as he made his way to the stage. I couldn't volunteer and go into the games with Opal! That was just not an option. The woman asked for volunteers and I looked at Anabelle. She reminded me of why I was here. So I could volunteer and the both of us could live the life we deserve.

I raised my hand and somehow managed to choke out an "I volunteer". The next thing I knew I was in the Justice building and Anabelle was glaring at me.

"Why did you volunteer?" she demanded.

"I told you already! When I win, the both of us can live the life we deserve. And, I couldn't let you go into the Games. You wouldn't be accepted into the Career alliance." It was true. Anabelle looked more like a bloodbath tribute than a Career one.

Anabelle gave up, "Well then, make sure you survive or I'm going to kill you"

I laughed, "Yes, we can't have that happen!"

At least killing Opal was going to be easy.

**Opal Cashmere**

Of course no one volunteered for him. He was Opal Cashmere. If anyone did volunteer, his dad would personally kill them. Of course, his father only wanted him to win because that would make them even richer. It was all about the money when it came to his father. So it didn't surprise him when his father came in to give him a pep talk.

"Son, remember. Make a good impression. Kill lots of other tributes. Form an alliance early on. Do anything to make us rich." his father said. Opal heard the door slam and let out a sigh. Not even a 'bye for now' or 'I love you'. Just 'get the money, make us richer'. _Gee Dad, way to show your love._ He thought.

What really bothered him was that he was going in with that Saphire Silken. Sure he had never talked to her, but she was hot for an orphan. Of course, he never stood a chance of getting her. She always glared at him at school. There was no point in fawning over her. Besides, he already had a girlfriend. Speaking of which, there she was. At least she would say that she loved him.

"Hey, Opal, when you win be sure to give me money for a shopping spree," she smiled at him.

"Sure thing Tawni," he promised.

"And um..." Tawni stalled, looking uncomfortable,"just in case you don't make it, remember, I love you."

Finally, someone said that to him, "I love you too."

The Peacekeepers started to pull her away, and he leaned forward to plant his lips on hers. Unfortunately, the Peacekeepers shut the door and he kissed that instead.

-.-.-.-.

Opal was sitting on the tribute train, looking out the window. He turned to Saphire and noticed that the color in her face was nearly gone. He reached out his hand to place it on top of hers, to reassure her, but she pulled away in disgust.

She stood up and announced that she was going to her chamber. At the rate things were going, he would never find out why she hated him so much.

* * *

><p>Review!<em> Why should they? <em>Oh shut up Opal. _Really they should have a reason!_ Well how about this, if they review, I'll make sure that Saphire will explain to you just why she hates you._ I'm not in the mood for getting dissed by Saphire_. How about I let you live longer?_ Yes let me live! Review guys!_** What about me!** We haven't forgotten you Saphire, you can live a bit longer too.** How about I win?** We'll see. It depends on if they like you.** Okay guys, review and tell her that I should win!**

Anyway, who do you guys like better so far? Or do you hate both of them?


End file.
